


Sun Rising

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Uo watches the sun rise





	Sun Rising

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Sunrise."

Uo watched the sun rising, chasing away the night. She had watched this before a hundred times, after long sleepless nights of running around town, smoking and breaking shit. And yet, this sunrise was different from any other sunrise she had ever watched.

This sunrise was lighting up the same tired streets, the same quiet houses, the same lonely world that it always did, but still, nothing was the same.

This sunrise was lighting up a world without Kyoko in it. Uo pinched her leg as hard as she could, daring herself not to cry. Kyoko would have told her that it was okay to cry, but Uo knew that it wasn’t. It wasn’t okay for her to cry, because she still had Tohru.

This sun might be rising on a world without Kyoko, but it wasn’t rising on a world without Tohru. And as long as she had Tohru, Uo couldn’t feel sorry for herself.


End file.
